


Control

by NovakSunshine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Gen, Implied Slash, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Ripper Stefan, Self-Hatred, Submission, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovakSunshine/pseuds/NovakSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration in non-sexual submission inspired by how lost Stefan is in that tomb just before he finds out his brother is still alive. It's a game they play. The power, the control, the submission, the light and dark and the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Sometimes Damon thinks the only thing he’s actually good for is being a good brother to Stefan. The problem is, Damon also thinks he’s equally just as bad at it as he is good.

Stefan hates his brother, the kind of hate that never really looses its momentum, it boils in his blood always just under the surface. The problem is, Damon is his only constant and as much as Stefan hates him, he needs him just as much.

* * *

Stefan stands in the alley, blood on his hands, shirt, pooling in his mouth and dripping from his lips. He snaps out of his trance, there’s a lifeless body on the ground in front of him, a head too. In a daze Stefan gets rid of the evidence, stumbles home and heads to his room, to his journal. He writes:

_I did it. My mind went blank, like it always does when I give up control to him. All my worry faded at the edges and I felt calm for the first time in a while. I’ll ask myself in a minute, in a day or week why I did it, but this is why, because my hunger isn’t crippling me anymore, I can breathe easily and my head is clear of anything, everything, the guilt, the pain, the regret…_

Stefan looks up from his seat at his desk and sees Damon with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. Neither brother says anything as Damon walks over to him; Stefan looks up at Damon, letting his pen roll from his fingers. Damon stands tall over him and grasps Stefan by the shoulders, hard. Stefan feels the control flow through him and he instinctively bows his head, his sight blurring and head buzzing. Damon rubs at Stefan’s skin through the leather and cotton, blunt pressure that commands a certain kind of submission and causes his little brother to act meek despite the human blood now in his system. 

Damon looks down at Stefan’s stupid hair, it appears to have wilted slightly, probably a direct link to Stefan’s hero complex. Damon can’t bring himself to hate this because he revels in it so much, being the villain, commanding and having dear Saint Stefan obey him, even when he hates it, it’s like nothing else. It feels like he’s doing more harm than good every time, but giving Stefan what he wants is the easy way, the hard way. Well, the hard way is a lot more fun. 

* * *

Stefan never sees it coming but it’s always when he needs it most. When all his emotions are turned up so high it makes him crazy, makes him murderous, makes him someone else. Then Damon tackles him with vampire speed and strength, Stefan has been off human blood for almost three months and is easily overpowered. Stefan fights as hard as he can because he knows, when he is this close to the edge that Damon plays dirty and he doesn’t feel like fighting, he’s so tired of fighting. Damon pushes Stefan down roughly with one hand, shoving his face to the floor; with the other hand he gathers human blood from a glass he’d been drinking from. Stefan whimpers from under him,

“Please, don’t.” 

Damon sneers, shoves his knee into Stefan’s back just for good measure and jams his blood-covered fingers into his brother’s mouth. Damon pushes Stefan on to his back and grabs him by shoulders, he pulls Stefan up off the ground and tells him,

“No killing anyone tonight little bro.” And slams him against the floor before he disappears. 

Stefan gasps for breath as he tries to sit up, the hunger burns his veins and his fangs tear the skin of his own mouth as he heaves himself to his knees. His bones hurt, his stomach twists, his head won’t stop screaming for blood. Blood. Blood. He gets to his hands and knees, struggling with every breath it feels like inhaling vervain. He wants to run, but he doesn’t and that suffering, is so sweet. 

Damon can hear Stefan downstairs, he’s tearing himself up from the inside out, vocalising all the pain of addiction and self-loathing in anguishing cries. Damon lies stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling and smiling.

It’s a game they play.

The power, the control, the submission, the light and dark and the blood. 

Stefan hates it, Damon loves it.

Stefan needs it, Damon wants it.

Stefan craves it, Damon basks in it.

Stefan doesn’t know how to thank Damon and Damon doesn’t want him to.

There’s an infinite number of ways to say I love you, I love you too.

The specifics get blurry when it comes to your vampire brother, but they’re still figuring it out. It’s okay though, because they have forever, together.


End file.
